


Fulfilling Fantasies

by justdreaming88



Series: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Sam/Cam post-eps [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Given Cam's current posture and the frown he wore, it suggested he was about to turn from bored and frustrated to mischievous.</i><br/>Set during <i>Arthur's Mantel</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Fantasies

They were invisible, though if you wanted to be technical about it they were in an alternate dimension. After an hour or so of frustration from being ignored and the strange sensation of having someone walk straight through you Cam was more than a little bored. Sam could tell all of these things, signs she'd noticed from hundreds of trips through the Stargate, countless apparently boring meetings, many movie nights and not to forget the two days off filled with an awful lot of sex. Given Cam's current posture and the frown he wore, it suggested he was about to turn from bored and frustrated to mischievous.

"I have an idea." Cam announced a couple of minutes later.

Sam pondered for a moment whether she'd like the idea or not, then decided to chance it and go with the flow. She reasoned it could easily be another hour or two 'til Daniel managed to work out what had happened.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Sex out in the corridor," Cam stated bluntly.

Sam felt her jaw drop a little in surprise. That hadn't been quite what she'd expected.

Cam continued explaining and trailed a teasing finger along her cheek, to her lips. "Remember that conversation a few weeks ago about fantasies? I'm thinking this would be a good time to achieve some of the more voyeuristic ideas."

Sam felt herself shiver as Cam replaced his teasing fingers with a kiss; she was distracted for several minutes by the wonderful feeling his kisses always provoked.

"You're right, it's a good time. No one can see us or hear us," Sam's breath caught in her throat, "but we can see and hear them." She paused for a moment, "Let's go," Sam encouraged, while she still thought it was a good idea.

They walked through the corridors quickly until Cam found what seemed to be an appropriate junction. Cam pressed her against the wall and Sam let herself enjoy the kiss and the situation.

They made out until Sam made the next move by tugging Cam's uniform jacket off and running her hands over his shoulders.

She placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck and he pulls at her jacket until she shrugs it off. Cam runs his hands teasingly up under her t-shirt and she raises her arms so he can pull it off before helping him to removing his own.

For a moment Sam is distracted by the simultaneous feeling of his warm, muscular body pressing hers into the wall, and the tense voice of Daniel approaching their corridor. 

Cam shifted her focus by pressing kisses to her bare skin, down the valley between her breasts and over her enclosed nipples as he effortlessly unhooked, then removed her bra.

Sam moaned as he kisses a hard, dark nipple his tongue rubbing slightly. She leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes with a pleasurable sigh as Cam moves to the other breast, repeating the action. 

Sam moved her hands into his hair pulling; him back to her face for a deep, long kiss. This kiss leaves them panting for breath as their bare chests rub against each other.

Daniel's voice caught up with his body and Sam froze for a second just as he and Teal'c walked around the corner, before remembering no one could see them.

Cam's hands fumble slightly with her belt, seemingly unfazed by their comrades' momentary presence, and she pushed his hands away slightly to undo her trousers. Their foreheads pressed together, she got the belt and zipper loose, and it was with a hungered exhale of relief that Cam captured her mouth with his again. She moaned into his mouth, pushing her pants and underwear off her hips, when she stopped, breaking her lips away from his.

“What?” he questioned, a frown of growing frustration on his brow.

“Boots,” she breathed, her eyes dropping to his lips for a moment, before meeting his gaze again.

He looked down at the proposed problem. Air Force issue boots, and all those damned laces to fiddle with.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

Cam looked at her, “Don’t quit on me yet,” he said. He stepped back up to her, kissed her lips once, then again, when he held her gaze as he moved his hands to her hips. He pushed her pants and underwear down, his fingers brushing against her skin, when the articles hit the point of no return and fell to her ankles.

His gaze not faltering from Sam’s, Cam began undoing his own pants. She helped him get them off his hips, then worked on his boxers. She could feel his erection beneath the warm material, and when the boxers were free, Cam stepped forward, one leg between both of Sam’s.

Their faces were close again, their lips so near to each others. “Now what?”

Cam kissed her again, stepped between her legs so that her clothes, binding her at the ankles, were behind him. “Oh!” she exclaimed between kisses.

For a moment she felt the weight and heat of his erection against her wet center, when Cam slid inside her with a moan. They kiss deeply and she arched into him, pulling him deeper inside.

Sam moaned, tightening herself around his hard shaft, urging him to move. He withdraws slightly then thrusts in again, eliciting more moans from both. Soon Cam is thrusting steadily, hitting the spot inside Sam with each. She half hears the voices of people around them, but is far more focused on the feeling on him inside her, his weight in front of her and the solid wall behind her, supporting them, than anything else.

Cam began stroking her clit in time with his thrusts until she's panting his name and is almost incoherent. Cam’s movements become more erratic and as Sam comes he follows seconds later. She holds him tightly against her until he slips out as General Landry rounds the corner, Walter at his side briefing him as they walk.

"Wow," Cam murmured into Sam's hair, matching her breathing. He stepped out from between her legs, "That's a good way to make use of this device."

Sam giggles and kisses him, intending it to be a quick kiss but gets distracted as always happens when they kissed.


End file.
